The legend of the Love Goddess
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: The greatest warriors suffer. But in the end, there is always a sign. The ladybug. Legend tells of the love goddess, with some help from the god of spirits, can bring back a loved one. If you love them more than you ever could really know. Today, the greatest samurai will be granted his wish, from permission of his gods. His name was Jack. His wish was Ashi. Hope you enjoy


First samurai jack fic. I hope you enjoy. Or, if you don't, at least have fun bashing it.

It's been a year since jack lost ashi. He's been learning to cope. but still, he cries.

Walking through the peaceful forest cleared his thoughts. One day, it was absurdly quiet. A leaf fell. Jack looked down to it. He suddenly herd a cry. Jack looked up tightening his grip on his sword. At that moment, in a clearing, a girl was being surrounded by a gang.

I was scared. They had me cornered; pushed up behind a tree. But luckily, i had a little practice in using swords. And that's what i had now.

I stretched my hand to both of my swords. I rose one of my samurai swords toward them. "Stand back." I quivered.

They laughed outrageously. "Little girl, you know nothing

about-"

Suddenly, one of them herd footsteps. He turned around. They saw Jack. Jack saw them.

Jack stood, readying himself. I saw my chance. I rose my sword, slashed through one of them. Instead of leaking blood, it leaked oil. My eyes widened. They were robots.

'Probably extras,' I thought.

I took out my other sword. Now Jack saw his chance. The sound of his sword being swung was herd all across the forest. He lept forward, slashing one of them to the right. He maneuvered back and back stabbed another robot.

Then he jumped in front of me, gaining a protective stance. I was still fending off one last robot. the sound of clashing was all that i could hear at the time. He finished it off with pinning the robot to the floor.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" He asked as he carefully put back his sword.

"I just wanted to admire this nature, i guess. " i put back both of my swords. "I am not really from here. Or anywhere here actually."

Jack watched as i walked to one of the trees, and touched it gently. "I came to find samurai.." I looked closely at jack. I gasped. it was him.

I bent down in front of him. "oh great samurai, will you teach me your ways?"

This was unexpected. Jack had many who called him a hero, but no one have ever asked for him to train them. "I know: I'm a girl, only 13, and cannot be a samurai; it's law here. But i must ask for training from you. I need to be prepared for anything."

Jack stared at me. he saw no wrong in training me. Besides, i'm only 13. I whould do no wrong.

"Very well. Training begins at sunrise tomorrow." I stood straight at these words. "This spot." I stated. "by the way," i flashed a smile.

"the name's Wensday."

He nodded and said no more. I lept up. I swung from tree branch to tree branch, off into the distance.

"I wonder who this girl is."

Weeks later...

I jumped from tree to tree following jack close behind. I was catching up to him.

We both were holding a bamboo stick,wich was my practice sword. I saw an opening through two small trees,which would put me in front of him, and lept for it. I suddenly appeared in front of him, and swung. He blocked it, nearly missing. We both jumped to the floor. I swung one last time.

Jack's bamboo stick cracked. We both smiled.

"You've gotten even better than last time." He grinned. "I'm just like that." I smiled slyly. He rolled his eyes. We walked through the forest as the sun set.

"Guess what?" I said In excitement. "What?" Jack repiled. "my crush just asked me out!" ( remember, im still young ) I squealed. "Really?" Jack laughed. "Yeah! Im soooo happy!" I squeaked. He grinned wide. "Glad to see you got what you wanted." He said.

Jack seemed to be pondering something. His face fell flat and solomon. I stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

He stopped in front of me and turned away. "I...can't say." He whispered. My expression was now worried and i sat down Near a tree.

"Talk to me. You are my friend. you can trust me." i motioned him tward me. Jack sighed and sat next to me. "Its just..."

"I only had one True one in my life but..."

He started to tear up already, just barely holding it in. Jack wiped away the barely noticeable tear.

"She disappeared soon after i defeated aku. Her name was... Ashi." Tears trickled down his face. I sat and listened, more concerned then ever.

"She was someone else. Strong, sweet, beautiful, real. The only person i..."

He couldn't finish. It was too much. the memories started rolling back in his mind. The bad times, the good ones...

"You fell in love with Ashi." I finished for him. He kept his eyes closed.

" look," i carefully put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, stunned, a little red on his cheeks, for just a moment.

"It's hard to lose someone you love. I had a guardian brother who went through the same. It's the worst pain in the world. But it's just life. "

he nodded slightly. "I know, but.." He put his head down.

" i just want her back."

He curled up into a ball. i folded my hands. I was about to do something that I have never done before. first, he had to know the truth. All of it.

" I think I could bring her back." I mumbled, keeping as quiet as the night and forest that surrounded us. Jack looked up sharply, shocked. " but... no one could do that, unless..." his eyes widened.

" yes." I looked away. " I am a goddess." Jack's jaw literally fell to the floor. " I am the goddess of love. A second,new one. your pain is something that hurts me as well. I can arrange with the god of spirits to bring back Ashi. But it comes with a price..."

jack stood up frantically. " I'd give anything to get her back." I then stood up as well.

"the price is not at your expense. It's at mine."

He looked at me curiously. "what type of price is it?" I looked up to the Stars.

"I have to give up part of my soul, or as we goddesses have, my core. I have to give up part of my love, friendship, and family."(the three magical energies inside eveyone, apart from nature And other things.) Jack gasped.

" I can't stand to see you suffer anymore Jack. You deserve to be happy. To be with your soul mate. You went through so much... I have to give back,

to Earth,

To the Gods,"

I looked him in the eyes. "it's just part of being a goddess."

Jack shook his head. " I don't want you to give up part of yourself for someone I already lost." He motioned toward the tree where he last stood with Ashi. " no. It must be done."

I knelt down on both knees. " come here." Jack stepped forward and got down on his knees.

I took his hand. He blushed a little, and i smirked. " what, are you afraid of cooties?" He realized that I saw him blush and he blushed more. " no! no, it's just that I've never been touched by a woman. uh, Platonically! Except for ashi." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes jack acts like one of us kids; an awkward teen.

I opened his hand slowly, and closed my eyes. Suddenly pink energy started coming out of his hand. I smiled warmly. " I feel all the good times, all the good memories.."

I pressed a finger against his heart. " I can also feel the despair.." Jack remained still. Pink energy came from his heart. I held it delicately and said a prayer to the gods.

I pulled out my own core, which was love, friendship, and family ,mixed into one. Suddenly, a portal appeared beside us. "please... bring back my friend's One Love."

The energy I took out of my soul got snagged aggressively by something. I groaned in pain. "wensday?" Jack said, scared. " I'm okay." I whispered through the pain. I kept praying.

Then, a figure appeared in the portal. "Jack?" It was Ashi. "Ashi!" Jack yelled. "Someone is taking me back to you." Jack turned his head. " yeah. I know."

The energy flew into the portal. now she started to feel again.

"She.. will.. never disappear!" I screamed in pain, finishing off the prayer. A flash of white blinded Jack. When he could see again, he saw ashi, standing in front of him.

" Ashi. " jack said, amazed. " Jack." Ashi said back. He pulled her into a hug." I thought i would never see you again!" Tears fell from him. "I've missed you so much!"

Ashi returned the hug gratefully. Jack looked back to me. I was on the floor, barely moving. Frozen from the pain. "Wensday!" Jack Realized.

They both rushed to my side. Ashi picked me up a little. "Are you alright?"she asked me. i slowly sat up, still recovering.

" much better, now that I see you two together again."i felt their love for one another. the magical presence. " your love is already making me stronger." I shut my eyes gently and smiled a little. " I told you, jack. Everyone wins out in the end." He smiled back at me. Then, he turned to ashi.

" i just want to say i love you. More than anything." Jack held her hand. " i love you too. A thousand times" Ashi repied. And with that, they kissed. Jack pulled her closer to him, as she put her arms around his neck.

I stood up and walked away quietly. But I did not leave. not yet. being the love goddess, this was like winning the lottery. witnessing love first hand, always filled me with joy.

When they broke from the kiss, they saw that I was watching them. They both blushed furiously. I rolled my eyes.

" you don't have to be so embarrassed. I am the love goddess after all." They both chuckled at my comment. I then too, soon joined in. Everyone got what they wanted.

The Ladybug was right.

They did get to reunite.

And now my story is passed down from generation to generation. Starting with Jack's.

I hope you liked my first try at a Samurai Jack fanfiction. I've been watching a lot of 90s and 2000s shows recently, and I feel that Samurai Jack deserved A better ending for him and Ashi.(while keeping the actual finale in the timeline) Please review and fav. Write you later!


End file.
